


this feels like falling in love

by impossiblyincredible



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, and by GOD we need that w these two, it seems angsty at first but my superpower is making anything cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblyincredible/pseuds/impossiblyincredible
Summary: a conversation long overdue
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	this feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> julie (@smallestbrown) made Ambiguous Timsasha Art and of course i took that to mean a happy ending so! here we are

“You must know by now, right? What you mean to me?” Sasha says, staring down at her lap, where she clutches Tim’s hand like it’s a lifeline.

“I did! I do, I mean,” he replies, and it takes an extraordinary amount of willpower not to look at him as she hears the crack in his voice. God only knows what she’ll find there if she does. He sighs. “It’s just- after that night, you know? I thought we had it sorted. I remember thinking I was going to make French toast in the morning, and I remember I was excited for you to pretend it was too sweet. But after…”

“... I messed it up,” she finishes, heart sinking.

“Not just you.” He takes a deep breath. "But I’ve been absolutely gone over you since we met, and-” she dares a glance up at him then, and the open, earnest _want_ on his face is what breaks her. “-you’re my best friend. I know I mean _something_ to you. But-”

“I love you, Tim,” she blurts out, and suddenly everything is still. 

When he speaks, his voice is soft, and she can’t quite read his expression.”Could you- say it again?”

Swallowing hard, Sasha says, “I love you.” And then it’s like the dam has broken, and everything she’s held back for so long spills out of her mouth like a river. “God, so much. I’ve wanted to say that for so, _so_ long, Tim, you have no idea. I love how you laugh and I love your secret smile and I love the way that you _knew_ I’d pretend the bloody French toast was too sweet and-” 

Tim’s free hand drifts to her cheek, tilting her head up to look at him properly, evaporating every word she had on the tip of her tongue. “Okay,” he whispers, so quietly that she almost doesn’t hear him. 

“Okay,” she echoes. 

At that, he starts to smile, and it spreads across his face like sunlight. “For the record,” he says, “I love you too. Hardly been doing anything else for the past year and a half.”

Their faces are close enough that she knows he can feel it when she huffs a small laugh, but she can’t bring herself to be properly embarrassed about it. “How inconvenient.” A beat passes, and she’s acutely aware of how his eyes dart down to her mouth and back up again.

“Sash?”

“Hm?

“I really, _really_ want to kiss you.” It comes out rushed, and for a second she’s reminded of the first time he hugged her; she thinks of how slowly he wrapped his arms around her, giving her ample time to pull away, and she realizes he’s giving her the same freedom to leave now. That thought fills her with so much delight that it almost takes her by surprise.

“Oh,” Sasha breathes, leaning in and pressing their lips together. It’s soft, nothing hurried or sudden about it, and she can feel him melt against her mouth, making a small noise of surprise. His hand winds into her hair, and she shifts closer, closer than she ever thought she’d get after pushing him away before. 

She’s not sure how long they stay there, kissing like teenagers on that bench, but when they break apart, he’s still looking at her the same way. Like she’s some kind of angel. It’s almost too much for her to bear, the full force of his attention focused on her, so she looks down again. Realizing she’s still clutching his shirt, she promptly lets go and leans back, her face heating up. 

“No, wait, come back here,” Tim protests, following her, and he puts an arm around her shoulders, glancing at her with a question in his eyes. She gets the message and, smiling at him, tentatively settles back against his chest. “So what were we talking about?”

“What, before the- all that?”

“The very one.”

“Mm,” she muses. “Something about how we felt old, sitting at a park bench and just watching the people.”

“Well, I think, just maybe, I’ve changed my mind about that one.” Sasha can hear the satisfaction in his voice, and she twists in his arms to face him.

“Hey, seriously, though? I’m sorry for ... making you wait like that. I’m sorry it took so long.”

“It took you awhile. I get it.” Leaning forward, he presses a lingering kiss to her forehead. “And to be fully honest, I wouldn’t have wanted it if you weren’t fully comfortable anyway, so.” 

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she says, “Well. I’m comfortable now. Happier than I’ve ever been.” She’s nearly overcome with gratitude that he is who he is, and she loves him so much she thinks her heart might give out. 

He smiles at her, the joy on his face making him glow, and pulls her close again. “I’m glad.”


End file.
